


Helpless

by Serai



Series: High Contrast [46]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: 3-sentence fic, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: Beauty does not fade, but only deepens.





	Helpless

.  
Zeke shivers, and opens his eyes to watch Casey's mouth, lips ruddy, leaving Zeke's desperately sensitive skin shining wet as he moves, over and over. Casey turns his head a little, and in the midst of the rising rip of orgasm, Zeke sees a patch of grey behind Casey's ear, matching the rime of white that threads in a trail through his beard. At that instant, Casey opens his eyes, laugh lines crinkling as he works, and his eyes are the same, same, same lakes of sunlit water, blue sparkling with light, and the flash and glitter of blue and white around the pounding in his flesh drive Zeke into the dark, helpless against the twisting currents of time.

.


End file.
